malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadhouse Landing/Dramatis Personae
Book version= As found in the US TOR Trade Paperback ( ISBN 978-0-7653-7947-4 ). Other print/electronic editions may vary. The New Arrivals *'Wu', A mysterious mage *'Dancer', A notorious assassin The Napans *'Lady Sureth', Exiled noblewoman of Nap *'Cartheron', An ex-flank admiral *'Urko', An ex-captain *'Hawl', A mage of Ruse *'Grinner', Lady Sureth's bodyguard *'Choss', An ex-captain *'Tocaras', An archer *'Amiss', A sailor *'Shrift', A swordswoman Of Malaz Island *'Mock', Ruler of Malaz, admiral, and marquis *'Tattersail', A mage of Malaz *'Viv', A serving girl *'Nedurian', A retired mage *'Obo', A wizard of Malaz *'Agayla', A sorceress of Malaz *'Hess', A Malazan captain *'Guran', A Malazan captain *'Renish', A Malazan captain *'Dujek', A marine *'Jack', A marine Of Kartool *'Tallow', The Holy Invigilator of D'rek *'Ithell', The Demidrek (a high priest) *'Salleen', A high-ranking priestess *'Tayschrenn', A high-ranking priest *'Silla Leansath', A priestess *'Koarsden Taneth', A priest *'Feneresh', A priest Others *'Dassem Ultor', The Mortal Sword of Hood *'Nara', A follower of Dassem *'Lars Jindrift', An adventurer *'Tarel', Newly installed king of Nap *'Koreth', A Napan admiral *'Clementh', A Napan officer *'Horst Grethall', A caravan-master *'Shear', A masked caravan guard *'Geffen', A Malazan crime boss *'Koro', A winged inhabitant of Shadow |-|Complete A-Z= A *'Agayla', a sorceress of Malaz IslandDeadhouse Landing, Chapter 2 *''Ahla, a bandit, armed with a crossbowDeadhouse Landing, Chapter 9 *Allatch, a high-ranking priest of ''D'rek in KartoolDeadhouse Landing, Chapter 10 *''Amaron, a Napan Councillor Deadhouse Landing, Prologue *'Amiss, an exiled Napan sailor in Malaz CityDeadhouse Landing, Chapter 3 *''Anomandaris, aka 'Anomander Rake', 'Son of Darkness' Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 7 *Apsalar, aka "Apsal'ara", the 'Mistress of Thieves' Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 15 *Autumn, a new crew member of the ''"Twisted" in Malaz City B *''Lady Batevari, a seeress from Darujhistan in Kartool *Beru, the 'Lord of Storms' *Bezil, a captain of the ''"Honest Avarice" *''Bonecutter Jute, ship's doctor and sometimes sea-mage of the corsair vessel ''"Tempest"Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 8 *''Brendan, a new crew member of the ''"Twisted" in Malaz City *''Burn, the 'Sleeping Goddess', aka the 'Lady of the Earth' C *Carragan'', aka 'old lady Carragan', an owner of a boarding house in Malaz City Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 18 *Cartheron Crust, aka 'Crust', an exiled Napan ex-flank admiral *''Casson, a previous Malazan flank admiral under ''Mock *''Chem'', a deity of the sea whose ancient cult was strong along the eastern coast of Quon Tali and on Nap and Malaz Islands Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 19 *Choss, an exiled Napan ex-captain in Malaz City Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 1 *''Chulalorn the Third'', a former king of Itko Kan Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 4 *Clementh, a Napan officerDeadhouse Landing, Chapter 17 *''Clena, a new crew member of the ''"Twisted" in Malaz City *''Coop, aka 'Fat Coop', the proprietor of Coop's "Hanged Man Inn" in Malaz CityDeadhouse Landing, Chapter 12 *Cowl, a contract killer and Rashan mage hired by ''Geffen in Malaz City * ( Crust : see Cartheron Crust )Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 4, US TPB p.84 D *Dancer, a notorious assassin, a new arrival in Malaz City *Dassem Ultor, the 'Mortal Sword of Hood' in Li Heng *''Demon, a Nacht, a 'pet' of ''Wu named "Demon" *''Dessim'belackiss, founder and Emperor of the human 'First Empire' *Dim, a crew member of the corsair vessel ''"Striker" *''Donner, one of ''Lee's lieutenants in Malaz City *''Draconus, an Elder God *D'rek'', the 'Worm of Autumn', aka the 'Great Worm' Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 16 *Dujek, a Malazan marine *''Durall, Commander of ''Mock's 'Palace Guards' in Malaz City Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 13 *''Durard, a veteran sea raider, owner of the ''"Twisted"Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 6 E *''Earnolth, steersman of the ''"Insufferable", Mock's flagshipDeadhouse Landing, Chapter 11 *''Edgewalker, an elder inhabitant of the Shadow Realm *Egil, Palace Guardsman serving under Commander ''Durall in Malaz City * ( Enchantress : see T'riss ) *''Eth'en, a 'Tano/Tanno Spiritwalker' and miner at 'Skullcup Otataral Mine' in Seven Cities F *Faro, a regular of ''Coop's "Hanged Man Inn" in Malaz City *Feneresh, a priest of D'rek in Kartool * ( Fisher : see Toben ) *''Funal'', the innkeeper of the "Full Sail" on 'Seven Ruins Island' of southern Genabackis G *Geffen, aka 'Gef', a Malazan crime boss *''Glory, a new crew member of the ''"Twisted" in Malaz City *''Grace, a crew member of the corsair vessel ''"Striker" *''Gravin, an inhabitant of Malaz City *Griff, the steersman of the ''"Honest Avarice" *Grinner, an exiled Napan bodyguard of Lady Sureth in Malaz City *''Gudun, the quartermaster of the corsair vessel ''"Tempest" *Guran, a Malazan captain under Mock H *''Hairlock'', a mage and miner at 'Skullcup Otataral Mine' in Seven Cities *Hawl, an exiled Napan mage of Ruse *''Hela, a crew member of the corsair vessel ''"Tempest" *''Herina'', a woman's name mentioned in graffiti on Kartool Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 14 *Hess, a Malazan captain under Mock *''Ho, a Li Heng city mage *Hood'', the 'God of Death', aka 'Grey God'/'Dark Taker'/'Grey Walker' Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 5 *Horst Grethall, a caravan-master in the Itko Kan lands *''Hounds of Shadow, guardian creatures of the Shadow Realm *Hurst, a city guardsman at the southern gate of Li Heng I *Imarish Laccon, an elderly priest of ''D'rek in Kartool *Ithell, the Demidrek (a high priest) of Kartool *''Ivala, one of ''Lee's lieutenants in Malaz City J *Jack, a Malazan marine, a new crew member of the "Twisted" in Malaz City *''Jadeen, a powerful Kanese mage, a past foe of ''Nedurian *''Brother Jaim, a young devotee of ''Hood in Li Heng * ( Jay : see Tattersail ) *''Jeregal, a previous owner of "Smiley's" in Malaz City *Jhess, aka the 'Weaver', the 'Queen of Weaving' *Jull Solman, a fisherman out of Malaz City * ( ''Jute : see Bonecutter Jute ) K *''Kallor, an ancient warlord, aka the 'High King' * ( ''Kellanved : see Wu )Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 6, US TPB p.114-115 *''Keng, a mechanical 'man' on a Meckros floating city *Keren, aka 'Fat Keren', ship's carpenter of the ''"Honest Avarice" in Malaz City *''Kilmandaros'', an Elder Goddess *Koarsden Taneth, a priest of D'rek in Kartool *Koreth, a Napan admiral, an emissary from King Tarel of Nap to Mock of Malaz Island *Koro, a winged inhabitant of the Shadow Realm *''Koroll, a Li Heng city mage *K'rul, an 'Elder God of the Warrens' L * ( ''Laccon : see Imarish Laccon ) * ( the '' 'Lad' '' : see Oponn ) *Lars Jindrift, an adventurer on 'Seven Ruins Island' of southern Genabackis *''Leath, one of ''Geffen's toughs in Malaz City *''Lee, a silver-earringed lieutenant of ''Geffen *''Lubben, a hunchbacked castellan of 'Mock's Hold' in Malaz City *Luel, a Kanese renegade and outlaw leader *Lukathera-amil, an Elder, a high-ranking priestess of ''D'rek in Kartool M *''Mael, the 'Elder God of the Seas' *Mara, a Li Heng city mage *Marsh, the first mate of the ''"Insufferable", Mock's flagship *''Messinath of Purge'', a priestess of T'riss in Kartool *Mock, ruler of Malaz Island, admiral, and marquis N *Nara, a follower of Dassem Ultor in Li Heng *Nedurian, aka 'Ned', a retired mage of Malaz Island *''Lady Nerrus, the 'Lady of Calm Seas and Fair Winds' *Nightchill, a powerful sorceress, newly arrived in Malaz City *Nok'', a Napan sea captain working under cover on the Napan Isles O *Obo, a wizard of Malaz Island *''Olan, a lookout on the ''"Insufferable", Mock's flagship *''Opal, a new name adopted by ''LeeDeadhouse Landing, Epilogue *''Oponn, aka the 'Twins' - the 'Lad' ("push"/bad luck) and 'Lady' ("pull"/good luck) of Chance *Orthan, a new crew member of the ''"Twisted" in Malaz City *''Orwen, first mate of the ''"Honest Avarice" P *''Patch, a crew member of the corsair vessel ''"Tempest" *''Poliel, the 'Mistress of Pestilence and Disease' * ( ''Protectress : see Shalmanat ) *''Puller, a guard at 'Skullcup Otataral Mine' in Seven Cities Q * ( ''Queen of Dreams : see T'riss ) *''Quilla, one of ''Lee's lieutenants in Malaz City R *''Raf, a city guardsman at the southern gate of Li Heng *Rebben, an owner of a riverboat quarantined in Li Heng *Regen Leath, aka 'the Fat', captain of the ''"Just Cause" of the Napan Fleet *''Renalt of March, a crew member of the corsair vessel ''"Tempest" *Renish, a Malazan captain under Mock *''Renn, a friend of ''Nedurian in Malaz City *''Reuthen, a priest of ''D'rek in Kartool * ( Riders : see Stormriders ) S * ( Sail : see Tattersail ) *Salleen, a high-ranking priestess of D'rek in Kartool *''Sevall, the youngest son of ''Horst Grethall *''Shalmanat'', the 'Protectress of Li Heng' *Shear, a masked caravan guard with Horst Grethall *''Shorty Bower'', a notorious murderer on 'Seven Ruins Island' of southern Genabackis *Shrift, an exiled Napan swordswoman in Malaz City *Silla Leansath, a priestess of D'rek in Kartool *''Sister of Cold Nights, an elder, extremely powerful sorceress, aka ''Nightchill *''Stinkfoot, a crew member of the corsair vessel ''"Bright Spear" *''Stormriders'', aka 'Riders', 'daemons' haunting the 'Strait of Storms', south of Malaz Island *Lady Sureth, an exiled Napan noblewoman *''Surly'', a Napan serving woman in Malaz City T *Tallow, the Holy Invigilator of D'rek in Kartool *''Tampoor, a crew member of the corsair vessel ''"Tempest" *Tarel, the newly installed king of the Napan Isles *Tattersail, aka 'Sail' or 'Jay', a mage of Malaz Island *Tayschrenn, aka 'Tay', a high-ranking priest of D'rek in Kartool *''Telorast and Curdle'', creatures of the Shadow Realm *Tocaras, an exiled Napan archer in Malaz City *''Toben, aka 'Fisher' or 'Fisherman', an ancient magical power on Malaz Island *Torbal, a new crew member of the ''"Twisted" in Malaz City *''Torreth, a crew member of the corsair vessel ''"Bright Spear" *''Trenech, a regular of ''Coop's "Hanged Man Inn" in Malaz City *''T'riss, aka the 'Enchantress' and the 'Queen of Dreams' * ( ''Twins : see Oponn ) *''Two-ton, a giant enforcer of ''Geffen in Malaz City U *''Ullara, a keeper of birds in Li Heng, a friend of ''Dancer *Urko Crust, an exiled Napan ex-captain in Malaz City V *Viv, a serving girl of Malaz Island W *''Went, one of ''Lee's lieutenants in Malaz City *''Wess, the first mate of the corsair vessel ''"Tempest" *Wu', a mysterious mage, a new arrival in Malaz City X *Xethel'', 'brood mother', a local inhabitant (aka a demon) of the Shadow Realm Notes and references Category:Deadhouse Landing Category:Dramatis Personae